User blog:Reignic3/Welcome to The Apocalypse
This is the campsite hub page for the game. Blah blah Team Stats to check these out, check out the EVENTS page. The Introduction Congratulations! Welcome to BreZ and I's apocalypse. You've survived the massive radioactive explosion that's wiped out nearly 3/4 of the world's population. Although, perhaps you wish you haven't. You'll wish you'd have faced a quick and relatively painless death after you band together with other survivors of all paths and skills. I've put together a quick Javascript generator and have filled it with random events. Everyday a different event will plague your group, whether it be someone from a certain skill getting ill, wolves ravaging your camp or a random explosion taking out most of your food. If you play the game, you'll have to band together and try to figure out exactly how to press forward. But that is not all, every day someone will die. And guess what? It's you guys who choose exactly who you kill and eat due to the extreme lack of food. However, there is a catch. Everyone in the group has a very specific skill and job. If you kill someone off, you no longer have that skill. And trust me, every skill will be needed somewhere along the path. For example, if you all vote to kill and eat your weaponry master, you have no protection against some of my randomized events from the generator. If you all vote to kill and eat your pilot, you have no quick escapes from some of my randomized events from the generator. Alright! Here are your positions, first come first serve. The Team NAMES WILL BE ADDED NEXT TO EACH MEMBER 1. Left 4 Speed, Hunting, Skinning, Processing You need someone in your group to know how to prepare your food. Think of this character as your personal butcher. Without him/her, you have no processed foods and will slowly start to lose health and strength. Be happy eating each other and berries. 2. MSV'', Farming, Gathering'' Hey, maybe berries aren't that bad afterall. You need someone who can harvest and recognize the differences between what's radioactively poisonous or not. Without him/her, you'll have a decrease in health. 3. Tuxedo!, Food Preservation You can hunt all the food you want, but you need someone who knows how to make it last. Without this guy, you'll have a sudden burst of food poisoning and a decrease in health...plus, you might start noticing your food supply will steadily dissapear. 4. MetalFire, Blacksmith You'll all need some armor if you're planning to fight off the dangers your environment now holds. Your blacksmith provides overall health and strength, but without them, you'll notice it'll be harder to fight off many of the events that attack quickly. 5. NightFalcon9004, Construction Shelter is key. Don't stay in the rain too long or you'll find yourself sick beyond repair. Kill your construction worker and you'll find your entire camp slowly but surely falling apart. 6. JPhil2.0, Defense, weaponry, combat expert Working closely with the blacksmith, your defense will help protect the camp against these randomized events and pretty much guarantee your survival in this world. Kill him/her and the blacksmith's sanity will be lost, and their depression will go sky high. Also, you'll find it incredibly difficult to fight off attackers. 7. Sierra'', Irrigation'' Water is important, especially when most sources are tainted by the nuclear hazards. Without him/her, your water supplies will turn sour and you'll have to scavange to find more. 8. Karichanx102, Sewing/Knitting' '' This may seem surprising, but you'll beg to have your knitter back when the randomized weather events hit and you're chilling to the bones in the remains of what blankets you have. Without him/her, moral will drop during weather events. '''9. SophisticatedShark, Mechanics/Alternate Fuels Transportation will save your ass. Too bad if you sacrifice your mechanic all of your methods of transportation will slowly fall apart. Hope you like your camp, because without him/her you are stuck there. 10. Teddyfail, Beekeeping This may seem strange, but honey is one of nature's wonders. WITH your beekeeper, all health will be restored after certain events. WITHOUT your beekeeper, your health has no chance of increasing after an attack. 11. Andrew0218, Medicine Some events will nearly kill off some of you. Your beekeeper can only help your health after a serious attack. Your medicine supplier will help after everything, including food poisoning and diseases. Nuclear waste is a different story. 12. FlareBlitz42, Music Depression and the unwillingness to live will plague your camp unless some music is heard. Without your musician, moral will decrease. 13. Joeaikman, Scavenging You'll be happy when you're team can find scraps of metal and slightly expired medical equipment. Without your scavenger, you're limited to what the rest of the team has. 14. Tovorok, Piloting Your mechanic might repair your transportation, but you'll need someone to pilot it. Without your mechanic, your pilot is worthless. Without your pilot, your mechanic is worthless. 15. Dragonblood23, Scholar Your scholar increases success rate in some randomized events and increases music/scavanging skills. If you decided to kill your librarian, moral will drop slightly and some events will become more difficult. The Rules #You all have to work together and vote. This is not a hurt/heal, this is more of a hurt/hurt/pray the event doesn't fuck you up/strategy to not get hurt anymore. There is no healing unless the person from the positions that can above chooses to heal you. If they are currently not present on the site, it will auto heal. #^^ YES if medicine/beekeper chooses not to heal you, you might want to beg in the comments. #Once you are killed you are out of the game. #If a stat reaches 0% (other than depression, which in this case if it hits 100%) shit gets real. Get ready. #There are 2,500 events in my generator. At least 10 of them auto kill a character. Don't bitch. #One Vote a day per person, you may PM it to me or BreZ on chat if you wish for it to not start issues in the team. Remember, revenge is a bitch. Your vote is to kill off someone in the game. #Secret alliances and drama is fun as fuck. Feel free to make secrets with other members of the staff. #First come, first serve. The first 14 people get to choose their team status. #Don't be a douche. #Have fun :) and good luck. You'll need it. #No AWC's pls Category:Blog posts